Reinvent
by heartstations
Summary: Even when he doubts her benevolence now, her hands are still as gentle and tender as ever. He wonders why. ZeroYuuki. Possibly spoiler for ch. 44. please rr?


_Reinvent  
_  
_Note_: I don't do Zero Yuuki often. Partially because I don't like how Zero ends up becoming so brutal and ambitious; furthermore Yuuki… I don't too fond of her. But chapter 44 certainly has bequeathed some interesting sparks and I decide upon it now. I love to muse. So you probably have known what form this fic will be. Beside, this is a good remedy to tussle against writer block… after all.  
_Disclaimer: _It retorts all. Matsuri Hino owns all.

* * *

-

-

If there were a certain one thing he would gladly alter, that was going to be his existence as a vampire. This was his own struggle and self-denial after the fiascos he had been forced to accept—the disasters all that caused by a certain pureblood. Hence, he would decimate purebloods, no matter what would happen. That was his vow.

His family was slaughtered by that woman pureblood vampire—that ironically was caused by such hilarious misapprehension. His brother—his very own brother who resembling a clown over him, devoted himself to the woman he loathed with passion, and stood against him. Who at the very last bestowed his very-self to him—Zero, to devour.

Therefore, he couldn't understand what love probably stood for. Was it for respite the aching heart, or just for sought comfort, or the other fluffy things he never seemed to conceive? Joy was never a craze he possibly could feel—what joy he obtained from witnessing his family was butchered in front of his very eyes? Even after these times passed by—after year by year blew on worthlessly, could he eventually understand things?

But vaguely—slow yet definite, he began to envisage what love probably like. He started to slowly grasp the knowledge about love when every night a tender touch he had too familiarly felt would stay by for a while and lulled him to sleep. There was no less or more, just a simple affection she was willingly giving—soft caresses on his head top, so carefree yet careful. Perhaps, that was too simple—too smooth even, but the simplicity she provided him conquered him little by little.

If ever he smiled—even just a bit, then this girl should be granted a giant gratitude. After all, whom those smiles for? Once in a while unconsciously he would flash in a smile—even if that's just a brief moment to this girl whom he should present his gratitude for. It was simply pleasing and warm in chest, when she noticed the smile was there and replied back. Mechanically he was glad she smiled for him, even if her smiles were would never eternally his, but he was satisfied enough his smiles were requited.

_If there were a certain one thing he would gladly alter, that was going to be his existence as a vampire. This was his own struggle and self-denial after the fiascos he had been forced to accept—the disasters all that caused by a certain pureblood. Hence, he would decimate purebloods, no matter what would happen. That was his vow._

His wish… to protect her from his other—no, now his-whole-self as a vampire; now had broken into thousand pieces. Because… there was no longer that kind girl, innocent being who truly wished for vampires and humans resided along together. Because there was no longer that kind human girl he wanted so badly to protect. Because, no matter how hard to believe, the kind girl who once lent her hands to give him temporary peace had vanished already.

Because that kind human girl was now a pureblood vampire he once vowed to exile.

Could he betray his own vow—his own hatred that striking ever since the insistent catastrophes? Could he really haul aback his words? Just for a girl who taught him once what love probably like?

He had been wondering if everything would be different if she were not a vampire and Kaname Kuran were never to put intention on her. Likewise, in the past he was so determined to defeat back the vampires, but now with her became one of them, he began to qualm things. Her gaze was not even nearly as gentle and loving as the past. It held some iciness, and in the other way her eyes even sounded her existence as the princess of pureblood. Contradicted with what he would catch if he saw carefully the gully of her innocent eyes—in past.

But, he didn't know why, even when he doubted her benevolence now, he was sure her hands were still as gentle and tender as ever. That was alone brought more worries and uncertainties. In one side, he was sure she was still having that gentle side of hers. That fated day, when they defeated Rido Kuran together, when he crossed his Bloody Rose towards her direction, he had heard all he probably needed to hear.

"I will stay along your side."

_If there were a certain one thing he would gladly alter, that was going to be his existence as a vampire._

But now certainly he wouldn't wish for it, would he?

_If there were a certain one thing he would gladly alter, that was going to be _her_ existence as a vampire._

The condition responded all. After all, she was the one that brought that little happiness within him, if he was not wrong? He would protect her. That was a promise he couldn't escape from. What kind of man he was if he couldn't reimburse her kindness that had saved him from the madness he had long time ago loathed?

He couldn't turn aback to past. All that he needed to do was facing the present and future, even when he didn't know what future would bring him.

And with that he had known what he should do, whatever the results perhaps were. After all, she was daring to gamble everything away when that one line escaped her mouth. Although she knew their intentions were already different. But he realized, even when now she was a vampire, she would never alter, likewise how the ever gentle and loving was her hand; that he knew would never falter its fidelity. Eventually he was solid.

Now it's his turn to reinvent her.

-

-

* * *

_notes: _corny style. It should be done better if I'm not _Shina_. Reviews are much loved till death. Please?


End file.
